


BOIS

by KiaCoral



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Kid Fic, Other, ish, sorta - Freeform, will add chars and other changes as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BOIS: Bionic Operating Intelligence System.</p><p>Pronounced as 'boys' these cybernetic humanoids have become the latest trend in Japan, and Tokyo is full of them. Haru isn't sure what to think of the child-like things--all he knows is that they kind of weird him out--but when a call from Rin brings Haru to Tokyo for a visit, he finds himself helping one with mixed--and perhaps dangerous--results.</p><p>One-shot, will probably expand later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, i've been in a writing slump ever since episode 11, and i'm so sorry to those who have read my other works and are waiting for updates! DX
> 
> anyway, this idea has been floating around in my head for a couple weeks now (along with several others), and, well, yeah...here it is, in all it's unfinished, unpolished glory.
> 
> forgive all grammar mistakes, there will be plenty, most likely. *bows*
> 
> also, i seem to really enjoy writing the chars as kids, they're just so cute~ XD
> 
> Edit: fyi, i was not aware of the slang meaning of Boi when i chose the title or the subject matter, which i find it extremely hilarious, considering everything.

 

* * *

Tokyo was a busy, loud place. Compared to his hometown, Iwatobi, a small coastal city where everything was practically within walking distance, Haruka found the populated metropolis to be jarring to his senses. But besides the over abundance in people, it was almost like entering an entirely new world. Iwatobi was a rural town; the level of technology and pop-culture was small at best, the townspeople more down-to-earth and preferring the traditional ways. Tokyo was the complete opposite.

Lights, noise, music, clothes, tech--everything was just so much more _vibrant_ and _lively_ that Haruka was downright disturbed and disoriented. Even taking that into account, Haruka was shocked by the amount of BOIS everywhere. There had been perhaps, maybe 5 BOIS in total in Iwatobi; to see so many _everywhere_ he looked...well, Haru wasn’t sure what to think.

BOIS: Bionic Operating Intelligence System. Pronounced as ‘boys’, the cybernetic humanoids were designed in the form of regular human children of the male variety and varied from ages 10 -12. Haruka didn’t understand _why_ the technological creations were given such forms--the reason would require at least several degrees in engineering and science just to understand--and quite frankly, he didn’t really care _that_ much. He found the BOIS odd, and not a little disturbing. They looked human-- _were_ practically human in every way except _not_. They had feelings, could think for themselves, had dreams and ideals, likes and dislikes, morales and personal faults. But they didn’t age, didn’t require food or sleep--though they could partake in both--had the knowledge and skill of fully grown adults and had things other than organic organs and muscles underneath their specially made skin.

Along with all of that, except for the Domestics, all had inhuman abilities and skills.

BOIS had four types: Domestic, Intellectual, Physical, and Emotional.

 **  
**Domestic was the most common type--the ‘off-the-rack’ design for everyday use, and easily accessible to the general public. They were typically bought by older people who just wanted someone that would keep them company, married couples that couldn’t have children but didn’t want the baggage of adoption, or families that needed a playmate for their own child. The uses of the Domestic were wide and varied, the flexibility in their design providing a fit for everyone--blank slates that could be colored however their owner wished--though companionship was their main function. For efficiency, Domestic models were outfitted with various methods of self-learning, either downloading the information via the internet or hands-on experience. However, besides the obvious, they were no different from normal children.

 

The other three types however _were_ different.

 

More expensive, better quality overall, these types were not released to the general public for the most part unless given special permission from the BOIS company and government. Even then, one had to have a special license and go through a variety of tests and lessons to even be considered a possible owner. The reason such measures were taken was because of what the Intellectual, Physical, and Emotional types were capable of.

 

Intellectual, AKA ‘Mind’, were created for the sole purpose of analysis and data gathering--were in fact, practically living, breathing computers that could walk, talk and think. They were heavily used by engineers, scientists, bankers and other people in that sort of work, their mental capabilities inhuman. In some extreme cases, a few have even been said to be able to predict the future if given enough data.

 

Physical, AKA ‘Body’, were created to overcome the human body’s physical limitations. Enhanced senses, strength, speed--they were mini-supermen. They were most used by law enforcement, the military and in some special cases, as bodyguards. Perhaps due to their own enhancements, the Physical types were especially attuned towards the physiology and anatomy of those around them, certain subjects being able to sense lies, emotions and illnesses.

 

Emotional, AKA ‘Soul’, were created in an attempt to breach the boundaries of the human ‘heart’. Unlike their counterparts, whose abilities were strictly scientific and logically explained, the Emotional were all about the things that could not been measured in regards to human nature, bordering on the supernatural. Empathy was their gift, emotions were their trade and the human heart was their playground. Considering their purpose, Emotional models were difficult to make successfully, and most ended up being scrapped as failures.

 

Production of Mind, Body and Soul was limited; the amount of time, effort, and resources to create even just one, numbering near the millions. Though even between the three of them, Mind and Body types were much easier than Soul. So, in comparison, while 100 Domestic models would be made, only 10 - 15 Intellectual and Physical were produced, and if they were lucky, 1-2 Emotional models were successfully created.

 

The physical appearance of a BOIS varied, though they were all male and young. Domestics could either be bought in stores already designed and outfitted, or could be custom made. For the other three models, physical customization was unavailable, though the buyers were allowed minor input into the design itself. The common trait shared by all BOIS was a physical mark on the body somewhere, usually along the arms or torso, designating model and year.

 

Haruka sidestepped a happy looking couple, hands intertwined with the laughing BOIS walking between them. Haru could see the appeal of the BOIS, but felt that it was bordering on territory not meant for humankind. The blue-eyed teen hesitantly tried to push himself through the crowd gathered on the platform in front of the train. He found himself shoved more or less instead and had to scramble to catch himself against the wall before he fell over. With a deep breath, Haru shifted his bag’s strap across his chest more comfortably as he dug around for his cellphone while scanning the bustling crowd in front of him. He made sure to keep his back firmly pressed against the wall.

 

Haruka didn’t know what had caused him to agree to meet his friend in Tokyo. But, he guessed, it had been a long time since he had seen the redhead, or any of his friends really since they had graduated several years ago. True to form, Haru hardly kept in touch with his friends from high school or university, but he did make sure to answer any text, phone call or email that he received. If he had his phone on him that is, which wasn’t as often as he should. While keeping an eye out for a familiar head of dark maroon hair, Haru flicked his fingers across his phone screen and sent a text with a _ping_.

 

If Haru remembered correctly, Rin had just been promoted and wanted to catch up with a celebratory drink of sorts--he’d only briefly skimmed the long text message--mentioning something about wanting Haru to meet his new ‘partner’. Whatever that meant; ‘partner’ had so many different meanings nowadays that Haru just took the word as it was given. He glanced at his phone at the replying _ping_ and swiped over the new text. Haru scanned the text before slipping his phone back into his pocket and started the adventure of navigating Tokyo’s streets.

 

Rin was running late, something about work, yada yada yada, meet up at a place called The Spires. Haru looked up at the gray skies, felt the heavy and hot humidity of a coming storm and merely shrugged, mind far away and absently unconcerned. It was the weekend, so Tokyo was even more active than normal, people coming and going as they pleased. He had a lot of time to kill, and as Haru had never really been one to worry about the social niceties of prompt arrival times, let his feet take him where they pleased, stopping to look in shop windows or little cafes when his curiosity got the best of him. He didn’t mind the fact that he had no idea where The Spires were, or that he most likely was moving in the wrong direction. If Rin knew him as well as he thought he did, then the redhead would know that Haru would most likely _not_ show up. That’s how it’d always been; Haru going at his own pace and Rin chasing after him and dragging him in the right direction. Haruka may have found Rin’s exuberance and ambition to be irritating and annoying on a good day, but he was honest enough with himself to know that he owed his friend a lot for constantly pushing and pulling him towards some goal.

 

Though, admittedly, Haru still hadn’t found what his dream was exactly in life. Rin’s constant badgering wasn’t really helping the matter either, both being incredibly stubborn people by nature and just different enough to cause arguments a plenty. But, that was what Haru liked about Rin; the redhead was so full of passion that Haru found it nearly impossible to not respond in kind.

 

It was one reason why Haru found himself in Tokyo actually, Rin always pulling him somewhere. Haruka blinked as he felt a drop of water hit his hand and looked up. There was only a brief reprieve before the sky practically emptied itself on the world below. The people around him either yelped in surprise, ducked into nearby shops and restaurants or pulled out umbrellas. Haruka was probably the only one to just stand there for a moment before continuing on like nothing changed.

 

Haru knew that the rain falling on him was not what one would call clean by any standards most likely, but he didn’t care enough at the moment. So he walked, and observed the people around him. Never once did he _not_ see the small form of a BOIS accompanying someone. It irked him, on some base level to see so many of the things.

 

He’d been walking for perhaps almost an hour, noting that he’d wandered into an area that seemed a bit darker, less populated and more notably unfriendly. He stopped under an underhanging, shaking his head in a feeble attempt to shake off a bit of the water making his hair stick to his forehead. He didn’t even try to dry his clothes, the blue hoodie and dark jeans practically lead weights. A quick check confirmed that his waterproof bag had done its job and protected his few belongings and clothes that he had brought along for the trip. A look into his back pockets showed that his bag’s meager protection had kept his cellphone relatively dry. He swiped his thumb across the screen after checking the time. Haruka may not have really cared about where or how late he was, but Rin would, and Haru didn’t want to spend an hour or more listening to the redhead’s scolding.

 

It seemed Rin’s decision to join law enforcement had only amplified some of his more annoying traits. Haru was sure Rin’s younger sister, Gou, could attest to that at least. With a mental sigh, Haru opened up a web browser and looked up The Spires. However a harsh _clang_ followed by the sound of someone yelping caused him to jump in surprise. Haru half-stepped away from his place under the awning, eyes and ears straining to locate the source of the noise. When all he could see was an empty street and hear the white noise of rain Haru mentally shrugged and returned to his search for The Spires.

 

A white shape at the edge of his vision along with the sound of barefeet slapping against wet concrete caused his eyes to flick up and to the side. Haru stared, all thoughts fleeing unintentionally for once, as large liquid green eyes stared back at him with a helpless look. It was a boy, wearing what looked like a hospital gown of sorts, the thin material sticking to the boy’s pale skin and accenting the trembling form underneath. One of the boy’s hands was gripping the opposite arm which was bleeding sluggishly from a rather nasty looking cut, while the boy’s legs and feet sported various scrapes and bruises.

 

The boy opened his mouth, but before he said anything, his eyes widened with a look of absolute terror that chilled Haru to the core. Haru’s ears picked up the sound of harsh shouting in the distance and as he shifted instinctively in response, the boy closed the distance between them and latched onto his arm. Haruka had to quell the urge to slap the boy away and found himself frozen by the sheer amount of desperation in that bright green gaze.

 

“P-please!” the boy’s voice was high in a mixture of youth and fear, but was mindfully soft as well, “Please help me! I-I can’t go back there. Please!”

  
_Go back where?_ Haruka couldn’t help but think, even as he carefully observed the boy clinging to him. The shouting was getting a closer, and so, without much thought, Haruka grabbed the boy’s hand and started running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka takes a second to think before Rin finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well whaddya know, there's another chap.
> 
> can't say anything about quality, or OOCness (which is kinda given with me unfortunately), as i have no beta, and the dialogue sounds like crap to me......
> 
> but either way, hope you guys enjoy. *crosses fingers, arms, legs, etc*

 

* * *

By the time Haruka finally came to a stop by a bench in a deserted park, he was breathing heavily and forced to brace himself over his knees, releasing the boy’s hand to do so. A quick look over his shoulder showed the boy slumped against the bench, face red from exertion and breathing even harder than Haru. Haru felt a stab of guilt, only now realizing how such a harsh pace would’ve been difficult for the younger boy. Haru’s legs were longer, not too mention the boy was not in optimal condition--barefoot, soaked and sporting open wounds. He felt a vague sense of respect for the boy who had not once asked Haru to slow down, despite how much it must have hurt to run like that.

 

A muffled whimper drew Haru out of his exhausted daze and he immediately pulled his bag around to dig out the bottle of water he had tucked on the side. Gently he pulled the boy up onto the bench, kneeling in front of him so he could take a look at the boy’s feet, which were even bloodier now than before, despite the rain washing away most of it. The boy whined as Haru poured water over one foot, using one of his spare shirts to wipe away bits of dirt before doing the same to the other, making sure to place the freshly washed feet on top of his thighs. Holding the boy’s injured arm in a gentle grip, he poured the last of the water over the wound, rubbing away the trails of blood as much as he could. Finally satisfied, Haru debated on whether he should try to cover the boy’s wounds or not. His clothes were freshly washed, but still…

 

When he felt the boy bodily shiver above him, he set that thought aside for the moment.

 

The tree above them provided enough cover from the rain to remain relatively dry--or at least they wouldn’t get any wetter--so Haru dug through his bag till he found his spare hoodie and another shirt. He didn’t have anything that would fit the boy, being at least twice as big all around, but at least the shirt and hoodie would provide some extra warmth and modesty. Haru could make out everything beneath the soaked, white material of the boy’s hospital gown, which barely reached his knees and left his arms bare. Mindful of the boy’s cut arm, Haru used the shirt that he had used on the boy’s feet to wipe away most of the water dotting the pale skin before unceremoniously pulling the other shirt over the boy’s head.

 

The boy let out a startled squeak, but instinctively helped Haru push his head and arms through the appropriate holes. Like Haru expected, the shirt--a large, yellow and orange thing that he liked to sleep in--swamped the boy’s slim frame, the collar threatening to slip off a shoulder and pooling around his waist. Even the ‘short’ sleeves reached past the boy’s elbows. Haru stifled an amused snort as the boy blinked owlishly at him, his wet hair sticking up at odd angles and practically swimming in the shirt. Sparing one more thought of amusement, Haru pulled his spare hoodie--a light blue one that he had gotten as a gift one year--over the boy’s head without warning, earning another surprised squeak and a bit of startled flailing.

 

Once he managed to pull the hoodie down--the boy letting out a gasp of relief once his head popped out--Haru leaned back on his haunches in thought, leaving the boy to sort out his own limbs within the large clothes. Now that they weren’t running, and the boy relatively taken care of for the moment, Haru could actually _think_.

 

What was he _doing_?

 

Haru wasn’t known for his spontaneous nature--except when around large bodies of water--and despite being a ‘go-with-the-flow’ type of guy, he wasn’t one to let others push him around if he didn’t agree in the first place. Helping a boy--who was hurt--run from mysterious people--who were probably the reason the boy was hurt--for no real reason, wasn’t something that Haru would usually do. He wasn’t heartless, but he wasn’t exactly compassionate either when it came to strangers. Haru blinked dumbly when he felt something drop over his head and small hands gently rub his hair. Slowly--so as not to frighten the boy--Haru reached up to grab the boy’s wrists and pulled them away, tossing his head to remove what happened to be one of his shirts from his line of vision. Haru tilted his head curiously, one finely arched brow rising.

 

The boy’s face reddened in embarrassment and ducked his head down so the hoodie’s collar covered the bottom part of his face; his hands wiggled out of Haru’s grip, leaving only the sleeves behind in Haru’s grasp. When no answer seemed to be forthcoming, Haru merely sighed silently and dropped the empty sleeves.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The boy’s eyes flicked up through his lashes before darting away from Haru’s unwavering gaze, “...Makoto.”

 

Haruka nodded in acknowledgement, “Nice to meet you Makoto. I’m Haruka, but you can call me Haru.”

 

He met nervous green before Makoto nodded at him shyly with a small smile peeking out. Haru felt an unexpected warmth of affection for the strange boy and found himself ruffling the light brown hair. Makoto’s face warmed up, a small giggle escaping before he batted Haru’s hands away with his sleeves. The sound of Haru’s phone ringing startled both of them, and with a reassuring pat on the boy’s leg, Haru straightened so he could pull his phone from his back pocket.

 

Whoops. He had several texts and a couple missed phone calls. Haru didn’t remember putting his phone on vibrate or silent, and a double check proved he had not. However, Rin was calling him at the moment. With a silent sigh, Haru swiped a finger across the screen and lifted the device up to his ear, only to pull it away when Rin’s voice blasted out of it.

 

“HARU! _WHERE_ THE _FUCK_ AR--?!”

 

Haru pushed the phone against his shoulder, tilting his head up to stare mindlessly at the tree branches above him while Rin’s tinny voice could still be heard, albeit muffled and incomprehensible. A glance at Makoto showed the boy’s eyes were wide in shock, mouth slightly open. Haru shrugged in response, mentally counting off the seconds as Rin continued to yell.

 

“Um…”

 

Haruka tilted his head in question as he focused on Makoto. The boy was fiddling with his sleeves before tugging the hoodie down further over his thighs, “Shouldn’t you, uh, listen…?”

 

Haru shook his head, “It’s not important.”

 

“O-oh, ok.”

 

Another few seconds went by in relative silence--it didn’t sound like Rin was going to be stopping any time soon. The redhead must have been more pissed off than Haru expected. Haru frowned slightly at that thought. He didn’t _want_ Rin mad at him.

 

“He must have been really worried to yell this long.”

 

Haruka started in surprise as Makoto smiled brightly, “You two must be really close.”

 

Haru could only stare blankly before lifting the phone to his ear, sensing a lull in Rin’s words.

 

“--lmost sent out _Sousuke_ to look for you, you son of a bitch! And why didn’t you text back?!”

 

Or maybe not quite yet.

 

Haru sighed noisily, quickly interrupting before his friend could get started once more, “I’m sorry.”

 

Rin huffed after a long pause, “Sure you are. Now where are you?”

 

Haru felt his shoulders slump unconsciously, knowing that all was forgiven, even if Rin wouldn’t let him forget this for a long time.

  
****

“A park.”

 

He blinked up at Makoto when the boy leaned over and patted him on the head with a relieved smile. Haru found himself returning it with a quirk of his lips.

****  
“That is not helpful Haru, do you realize how many parks there are in Tokyo?!”

 

“No.”

 

Haru smiled as Rin groaned and Makoto giggled quietly.

 

“Ok, look, is there a street sign or any sort of landmark?”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Haru shifted, automatically placing a hand over Makoto’s feet so they wouldn’t slide off from their position on his legs. He hadn’t been paying attention when they were running away from whoever was chasing Makoto. Speaking of, Haru should probably move the two of them, who knew if those people were still looking. Haruka placed his phone into Makoto’s startled hands, the boy’s fingers fumbling clumsily on the slick plastic due to his long sleeves. With quick movements, he gathered up his empty water bottle and the extra shirt, stuffing both back into their original places before staring contemplatively at Makoto, who watched him curiously. Haru took a second figure to out the best way for Makoto not to use his feet, and simply decided carrying the boy made the most sense.

 

Taking the boy’s ankles in one hand, Haru shifted around so he could slip his arm under Makoto’s legs--surreptitiously pulling the hoodie completely over the boy’s lower half at the same time--while wrapping his other arm around the boy’s waist. Makoto yelped as Haruka stood up with him in his arms, his small arms coming to wrap around Haru’s neck, while still holding onto the cell phone.

 

“Oi, who was that?” Rin’s voice came through the speaker.

 

Haruka shifted Makoto in his arms like a ragdoll; the boy was small and light enough for Haru to hold him securely in the crook of his arm, Makoto sitting like he was riding side-saddle. Haru nodded at Makoto in thanks before taking his phone back, shifting the boy further up into an easier position. Makoto tightened his arms around Haru’s neck for extra support as the man began heading out of the park. The rain had finally lessened to a drizzle, though there was still bouts of ominous thunder and lightening every few seconds.

 

“Makoto.” Haru spoke into the phone.

 

Said boy tilted his head curiously, but settled comfortably against Haru once he figured out the man wasn’t talking to him.

 

“Makoto?” Rin’s confusion was easily apparent.

 

“Ah.”

 

“You do realize I can’t read your mind, right?”

 

Haru hummed noncommittally, not really caring to explain as he looked up and down the street for a sign. He heard Rin’s voice suddenly become quiet and indistinct, and Haru could only assume he was talking to someone else. Then Rin was back.

 

“Ok, whatever, just stay where you are and _don’t_ move, got it? We’re coming to you.”

 

He hung up. Haru stared at his phone for a moment before giving it back to Makoto to hold. Haruka debated if he should actually listen to Rin or start walking. However, they didn’t have to wait very long. It was probably no more than 7 minutes before Haru heard the squeal of tires and turned as a police car came around the corner, lights flashing. Haruka took a step back as the car pulled up in front of him and Rin stepped out with a scowl.

“That was fast.” Haru eyed the swirling lights before they were turned off. ”I didn’t think you were the type to abuse your power like that.”

 

“Certain times call for certain measures,” Rin replied roughly, “We were already on call in the area to begin with surprisingly,” the police officer added, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of the other car door opening and then closing. Haruka stared. Down. A boy with dark brown hair and teal eyes came around the front of the car. He was dressed in a uniform not that dissimilar to Rin’s--however he lacked all of Rin’s bulky equipment--but somehow managed not to look like he was wearing a child’s Halloween costume. In dark ink was the BOIS Company logo--a multilayered star almost like a compass, with a string of letters and numbers unassumingly mixed into the company’s catch phrase etched along the borders--openly displayed on top of the boy’s right hand. The tattoo shimmered a dark metallic blue as the boy crossed his arms.

  
A BOIS. Haru felt Makoto shift in his grip and adjusted so he had both arms wrapped around the boy more securely. He didn’t know why, but Haru almost felt nervous under that penetrating teal stare. The BOIS’ eyes narrowed, following the action with a suspicious look as he came to stand next to Rin. Rin didn’t seem to notice, his own gaze looking at Haru’s current passenger curiously with just a hint of concern, “Oi, Haru, since when did you start kidnapping kids?”

 

Haruka frowned indignantly, “I didn’t kidnap him.”

 

“Haru rescued me,” Makoto added in helpfully, tucking himself closer when Rin stared at him.

 

“Well, your friend isn’t lying, or at least he believes he isn’t.”

 

Haru glanced towards the BOIS who had spoken. The child, like all of his kind, looked no older than 12, but in contrast to his youthful appearance he had a serious air about him. He was still looking at him and Makoto like they were some dangerous animal, before that intense stare flicked up to Rin, “I think it’d be wise to take them in for questioning.”

 

The BOIS began circling to the side, one hand raising to his temple as his eyes began to glow. Haruka felt himself take a small step back. Haru had only seen a BOIS in action once or twice, and those had been Domestic models. He seriously doubted he was dealing with one of those at the moment though. Rin looked flabbergasted for all of a few seconds before he seemed to shake it off and replaced it with a serious, professional expression.

 

“Why?” Rin asked warily as he mirrored his partner.

  
It was obvious that the redhead trusted the BOIS’ opinion, and Haruka could only feel a distant sense of hurt at the cold, calculating look in those red eyes. He didn’t blame Rin for doing his job after all, and he wouldn’t want something like friendship to get in the way. Haru actually would’ve been disappointed if Rin hadn’t acted appropriately. However, Haruka didn’t plan to go without an explanation first.

 

The BOIS rolled his eyes in a surprisingly childish manner as the light went out of them, “I don’t know-- _maybe_ cause there is no record of Nanase Haruka receiving a BOIS permit, or even applying for classes. From my understanding, he doesn’t even _like_ us.”

 

Haru felt Makoto twitch, and glanced at the boy in concern. The BOIS’ sarcasm was heavy, and Haru’s eyes narrowed in distaste as the bionic child continued, “And do I need to point out the traces of blood, bruising and lacerations?”

 

“That’s not Haru’s fault!” Makoto exclaimed frantically.

 

Haru gently hushed the boy in his arms, running a soothing hand up and down his back though his eyes were focused on the BOIS.

 

Rin growled impatiently, “Your point Sousuke?”

  
Teal eyes stared at Makoto, who was looking at the BOIS apprehensively, “Considering all that, why is your friend holding a damaged, unregistered model then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i mentioned before, this MIGHT be updated, and that still applies, even if it has gained another chap. so, yeah, don't expect much.
> 
> thanks for taking the time to read! *bows*


End file.
